Vegeta: Green
by EBsayian
Summary: Inspired by Joeph Loeb and Tim Sale's Marvel color series. Before Vegeat sacrifices himself in the battle with Buu he reflects upon his life. New information will be revealed like how Vegeta really transformes and an appearance by his mother.
1. The Beginning of the End

Reading the Joeph Loeb and Tim Sale COLOR series inspired me to make this. I might decide to come out with more if reviews are good enough. For those of you who read Batman 3000 I have tried to update but it won't let me install the new chapter. If anybody has any ideas tell me them.

**Vegeta: Green**

**Chapter One: The beginning of the end**

The fight between Majin Buu and Vegeat has almost reached its climax. Vegeat has just knocked out the two boys and Piccolo has glided down to grab them.

Vegeta asks Piccolo, "When I die willI see that clown Kakorot in heaven?"

Piccolo looks at his friend. "I won't lie to you Vegeta. Goku dedicated his life to helping others therefore when he died he got to keep his body and walk among the kai's. You on the other hand are selfish and have only used your power for your own desires, you will not get the same fate."

The Prince of all Sayians smiles. "Hmph, oh well. Go on. Get out of here." Piccolo, with the children, flies off with Krillin. Majian Buu stomps around proclaiming that Piccolo will not run away when Vegeta clinches his fist and says, "You're fight is with me you talking gumball."

Buu turns his attention towards Vegeta. "Buu no like you. Buu fight you now."

"First thing you've said that makes sense all day," replies Vegeta. Vegeta's begins to power up. Mountains disintegrate, smoke swarms the battlefield as the prince of all Sayians begins his last stand.

"You look tasty. I make you chocolate, or maybe taste like cheese," says Buu.

Vegeta laughs. "You are a fool… I'm going to crush you and throw you into the wind." The air begins to shine with intense heat as the oxygen becomes explosive. The countdown has began as Vegeat's energy reaches critical mass.

(Vegeta's monologue): _They say that before you die your entire life flashes before you… and my life is no different._

Short I know, but the next section will be longer.


	2. Frieza

I have played with the plot of Dragonball Z in order to fit the story (but not to much I think). I hope everybody enjoys it. Remember Read and Review.

**Vegeta: Green**

**Chapter Two: Freiza**

_I was five years old when my entire race was destroyed by one man. No… not a man, but a monster. His name was Freiza and he threw my dead father's body in front of my face to scare me into obeying him. I still remember it to this day._

"Well, my little Sayian prince will you obey me, or will I have to go down to the cells and bring up your mother and blast her head off, as you watch."

Vegeta kneels before his dead father. His stare does not seem to be at his dead father, but beyond it. _My mother was all that I had left and I refused to lose her. Even if it turned my stomach to pledge my allegiance to that fiend. _"I am your servent."

Freiza steps out of his floating pod. "I want you to say I, Vegeta, the prince of all the monkeys, declare my undying loyalty to the humble lord Freiza."

"I, Vegeta, the prince of all Sayians…"

"Noooo, prince of all the monkeys."

"Vegeta, the prince of all _monkeys_, declare my undying loyalty to the humble lord Freiza."

Zarbon, Dodoria, and Freiza all laugh at the little boy. Dodoria walks up to the young Sayian, "Look at him cower. Can you believe that we once used these pathetic weaklings to do our bidding." Dodoria kicks Vegeta in the stomach repeatedly. Then as he makes another kick, his leg is grabbed by the Sayian prince.

"Kick me again, and I'll kill you!"

Dodoria grits his teeth, "How dare you talk to me like that you dirty little Sayian." Dodoria holds his hand flat charging up for an energy blast when a small white hand stops him.

"Enough Dodoria," says Freiza, "I want him alive. He could prove to be useful in the coming years. Come you two, we have more important situations at hand." The three titans leave the young Sayian to wallow in pain. _After this I went to the comfort of my mother. The only Sayian woman to be left alive. My head lied in her lap as she stroked my hair. She was the only person in the universe that I showed emotions, beside anger, towards._

"You did the right thing, my son," says Vegeta's mother.

"But what will we do now mother. We are slaves to this… monster," replies Vegeta.

"We will stay in his service until the time is right… for his execution."

"Who will defeat him. All of the Sayians are dead except for Raditz, Nappa, you, and I."

My mother softly pushed me up and grabbed me by the shoulders. She starred into my face with the uttermost confidence and stated, "You will, my son." Fear washed over me. At the time I had not the ability to sense power levels, but I still knew that Frieza had power that I couldn't even dream of having. At least in my normal state of being.

"But how, I don't have the power."

It is at this time that I learned of the story that would rule my life. That would take me down the road that I would forever follow.

"Have I ever told you the legend of the Super Sayian?"

"No," Vegeta replies to her, "Tell me."

"Thousands of years ago. A Sayian warrior was fighting in the great war against the Truffles. In a battle on another planet one Sayian warrior was left against an entire army of Truffle soldiers. Luckily for him the full moon had emerged and he began to transform into the great Oozaru. He looked down among the dead to see his comrades shoot, tortured, and burned. His anger, due to the loss of his comrades, caused him to transform. His hair shined gold and his power increased a thousand fold. He then blew the Truffle army away in an instant. It is due to his transformation that the Sayians won the war."

"What happened to him?"

"His own strength was his downfall. He became so enraged that he destroyed the planet and the very air that he needed to breathe. You see at this time Sayians had not developed the ability to survive in space, so when the planet was destroyed, he went with it. For thousands of years many have tried, but all have failed in transforming into the legend. But I know that you, my son, will be the next Super Sayian."

My eyes glossed over at the thought of becoming the strongest in the universe. I would return everyday to my mother's cell to ask her to retell the story of the Super Sayian. She would happily oblige. Adding and subtracting to the plot, but the theme for me stayed the same. If I had any hope of defeating Frieza, I would have to become the Super Sayian. Weeks later another tragedy happened in my life.

Frieza grinds his boots into Vegeta's mother head. The monster laughs, "So, your mother has been telling you fairy tales to encourage you to kill me," says Freiza.

"No Master Frieza, she has done nothing of the sort," replies Vegeta.

"Are you calling me a liar."

"No, sire just… misinformed."

Frieza stops grinding his boot into the woman's face. "Maybe you are right, little Sayian." Frieza turns to walk away. Dodoria and Zarbon are stunned.

"Sir, you can't be serious," says Zarbon.

Vegeta runs to his mother and cradles her head in his arms. For a moment I let myself believe that somewhere inside, the monster had a heart. I was wrong.

Freiza quickly turns and fires a small energy beam from his fingers piercing the heart of Vegeta's mother. She coughs up blood.

Vegeta screams, "Mother! No, hold on, you can survive this. You're Sayian."

Vegeta's mother pulls her son down to her so that she can whisper to him. "Remember… remember the Super Sayian."

That was the last words my mother said to me. Not that she loved me. Not to tell me that she would always be by my side. But to tell me to remember the legend. It was that day that I refused to show any other emotion than anger to anyone, also I made a promise. From that time on I would endure the most horrible torture from that monster. I would take on the most dangerous missions. I would bring myself to the brick of death and back… to become stronger so that Frieza would die by a Sayain's hand. But in the end you took that away from me didn't you Kakorot. Not only did you kill Frieza, but you were the first in a thousand years to become a Super Sayian. A low level piece of trash had stolen my revenge, but the humiliation didn't stop there did it.


	3. Family

**Vegeta: Green**

**Family**

_I had waited for months for you to come back to your special planet. I wanted to learn the secret of the Super Sayian myself, so that I could wield the power. But the day you came back I had a surprise waiting for me. You and whom later I would learn was my son, had both become Super Sayians. To have a nobody and a circus clown hold within them the most powerful weapon in the universe was infuriating. So for the seven years of training for the androids I went into space. When I came back I was a Super Sayian. I had told your friends, Kakorot, that during a meteor storm is when I transformed. That was a lie._

Vegeta's spaceship lands on a cold and desolate planet. The hatch opens and Vegeta emerges onto the planet. "The last soldier I killed told me that this is Cooler's fortress." _That's right Kakaorot. If I couldn't have my revenge on Frieza then I would have the next best thing._

A man steps in front of Vegeta and says, "What is your business."

Vegeta smiles, "… To kill your boss. HAAAAAA!" Vegeta blasts the man into pieces. "Come out Cooler and meet your brother in oblivion."

A beast steps out from a pile of ruins. The monster looks almost like Frieza. "Bold words for a monkey."

"Watch this monkey destroy you." Vegeta dashes towards his foe and swipes at him only for Cooler to jump in the air. Cooler kicks Vegeta sending him flying into rubble. Vegeta leaps back at Cooler and sends dozens of punches the monsters way. Cooler blocks them all and then back flips away. Frieza's brother raises his finger and fires an energy blast. Vegeta quickly moves aside narrowly missing the blast. "Block this!" Vegeta brings his hands together, "Galic Gun!" A gigantic beam fires from Vegeta's hands. The beam envelops Cooler. As the beam dissipates the Sayian prince begins to laugh. "What a disappointment. I only wish you were as strong as your brother!" As the smoke clears Vegeta stands with his mouth wide open as Cooler is not even breathing hard and has transformed.

"I'll give you credit Sayian. Never before have I transformed, especially for a monkey." Cooler dashes at Vegeta. Vegeta tries to punch him, but the punch goes right through Cooler.

"An afterimage?" Before the Sayian can react Cooler has punched him in the stomach. Vegeta coughs up blood before getting kneed in the face. Vegeta's body falls backward. Cooler rises above him and locks his fist together to deliver a devastating blow sending Vegeta below the dirt.

"You won't get away that easy, Sayian." Cooler flies into the air. He then summons a huge energy blast. "Don't worry this won't kill you, because I've decided to take some pleasure in your pain." Cooler throws the huge energy ball, that explodes. After the smoke clears Vegeta is lying in a hole bruised and battered. He coughs up blood.

"I'll kill you," says Vegeta.

Cooler floats down to the Sayian prince. "Haha. Defiant even in the end." Cooler then repeatedly kicks Vegeta in the side. "Uh, I think I broke a rib on that one. Haha!"

_After having just come back from the dead from the battle with Frieza, I was about to die again. It humiliated me to no end. How could you win against Frieza, yet I, the prince of all Sayians, could not destroy a second rate sibling. _

_The environment around me turned black. Then as I drifted in and out of consciousness I remembered my lover, Bulma, and my legacy, my son Trunks. I had grown too soft during these times of peace. I started a family of my own thinking if that is what gave you your power, then maybe it would help my own. But as of yet, I had not even held my son and he was already a year old. A rage began to build in my heart. I would never see my family again. I would never get my revenge on you. All because I could not win against a piece of trash. It was like every thing in the world was mocking me. I was the strongest in the universe and now I was nothing? _

"Time to die Sayian" says Cooler. He raises his hand and begins to form an energy ball.

_That is when I snapped._

Vegeta grabs Cooler's leg and begins to tighten the grip. The brother of Frieza begins to cringe and releases the energy he had held. The eyes of the Sayian prince begin to glow as if fire is emitting from them. "I will not stop. I will become the strongest!" Vegeta sees glimpses of Kakorot in his mind. The sky turns dark and lightning emerges from the sky. Cooler begins to step away from his enemy.

"What is happening," asks Cooler.

"I WILL KILL YOU ALL! ARRGGGHHHAAAAA!" A lightning bolt strikes the Sayian prince changing his hair to gold. His eyes turn teal and energy explodes throughout his body. Cooler stares in disbelief.

Vegeta turns to look at his foe. "I am the predator. I am the nightmare. I am… A SUPER SAYIAN!" Vegeta holds out one hand turning the palm towards Cooler. "BIG BANG ATTACKKKK!!!!" The attack destroys Cooler, leaving a few body parts scattered around the battlefield. Vegeta stares at his hands and smirks. _That's right. I had finally done it. I had transformed, unfortunately it was all due to you, Kakorot. That is why I came up with the story of the meteors back on earth. I was unwilling to admit that the only reason I transformed was the thought of not being able to see my family again. Before I had mocked you and warned you that your feelings would get you killed. Now, I found myself becoming more like you. Of course, not long after had I reached the pinnacle of power, that it was snatched away from me by some tin can. Yet again, I had suffered defeat. Yet again… my pride and honor… were being ground into nothing. _

Next chapter of Vegeta Green: Cell (that is if I get enough reviews)


	4. Cell

I have only two chapters, including this one left so I thought I might as well finish it even if I'm not getting as many reviews that I would like.

Vegeta Green

Cell

_Arggghhh! I have just felt my spleen explode inside my body. I don't have much time left. I am about to die, but you, noble Kakorot, were always able to stare into the face of death without hesitation, especially in the battle with Cell. _

"I failed." Gohan collapses onto his hands and knees as he realizes that Cell has won, "What have I done." He pounds his hands into the dirt. "I've been a fool. I've let Cell win again." _It was at this moment that everyone lost hope, including me. But you? No, you never lose faith in anyone. Not even in our darkest moments. You just turned and smiled at everyone with that smile that you always gave when you were about to go into a fight knowing that you would probably die. _"Listen there is not much time left and I can think of only one way to save the earth now," says Goku. As Goku raises two fingers to his forehead he uses the other to wave goodbye.

Trunks says to his fellow friend, "Wait Goku, I think I know what you're about to do. There has to be another way."

"Goodbye friends," replies Goku.

Krillin pleas with his friend, "Goku wait! Don't do this!" Goku disappears. Krillin screams while holding out a hand desperately to his friend, "Noooooo!"

Goku reappears having one of his hands touch Cells enormous body. He looks at his son, "Hey son, I'm proud of the way you fought today."

"Dad? What are you doing," asks Gohan.

"Take care of your mother for me. She needs you. Tell her that I had to do this, Gohan."

"Dad, no, wait!"

Goku looks sweetly at his son. "…I love you son." Goku then disappears. Gohan jumps up screaming, "Fatherrrrrrrr!"

_While most of them were saddened by your sacrifice, I was angry. You had saved me, as if I couldn't defend myself. You had left me on this planet with no purpose in life. What was I to do now that you were gone? My pride was broken once more when Cell returned and I rushed him to no avail. I had almost caused Gohan to lose the entire battle. I felt as if I was baggage only holding Gohan back. I never told anyone this, but I held great respect for your son. He had become such a powerful warrior at an early age. When I first came to Earth and saw how powerful he could become I planned on taking him as my pupil. That is why I was so harsh to him when I saw him fight Debora. To see such a great power dissipate like that disappointed me. My own power during the time of Cell, I had acquired so much power through years of training. I was fighting for the right cause and still it meant nothing. I could not overcome the odds, unlike you Kakorot. No matter what barriers are set in your path you are able to leap over them in instances. I on the other hand, have to struggle for years to surmount a single obstacle. And whenever I think that I have caught up to you, suddenly you become twenty steps ahead. Now not only had you surpassed me in power, but in courage as well. In the end I was left with no rival, a broken pride, and a crippled honor, so I decided to quit fighting forever. I spent the years after that mostly training Trunks. If I could not be the best, then my son would be. Then you said you would return and I knew this was my chance to gain back everything that I had lost._

Next Vegeta Green the last chapter: Kakorot 


End file.
